gameknight999fandomcom-20200223-history
The Phantom Virus
The Phantom Virus is the tenth book in the Gameknight999 series and the first in the Herobrine's Revenge trilogy. Summary Herobrine is gone forever. But he’s crafted one last evil game for Gameknight999 to play… Herobrine, the artificially intelligent virus, was deleted, and the computer it resided in completely destroyed. Without their leader, the few survivors of its evil army were cast away into the shadows, and it finally looked like there would be peace and happiness throughout the servers of Minecraft. But suddenly, and mysteriously, software began misbehaving. Sheep fell from the sky. Snowballs appeared out of nowhere. What seemed at first like harmless glitches quickly became dangerous; wolves turned vicious without warning, gaping holes appeared in the ground, and crops began to die. Gameknight999, the User-that-is-not-a-user, returns to Minecraft at his friends’ urgent request just as a village is covered with lava then drowned in water. Another village is completely destroyed, then another. Examining the arrogant clues, Gameknight realizes that Herobrine, before he was deleted, programmed command blocks to inflict terrible death and destruction on all of Minecraft. Navigating through mind-numbing riddles and treacherous landscapes, Gameknight and his friends will race to find the command blocks and thwart the vile trap Herobrine has set for them all. Plot Gameknight999, upon entering Minecraft, is greeted by Hunter and goes into Crafter's village. They are instantly greeted by the village's citizens. Moments later, Herder runs into Gameknight, informing of a problem with his animals. They realize that the pigs are now walking backwards and the cows are upside down. They also find signs saying "KROP" ("pork" spelt backwards) and "COM" ("cow" spelt upside-down). Inspecting outside the village, Gameknight finds another sign signed by Herobrine. While reading it, Gameknight is pelted by slimeballs falling from the sky. Unknown to Gameknight999 however, he was being spied on by two spiders Saztin and Sakkir, who immediately pass on his location to Shaivalak and Reaper. Deciding it's time, Shaivalak activates a Redstone mechanism/timer which will annihilate all villages once it reaches zero, and Shaivalak and Reaper consolidate their forces to guard the cave. Meanwhile back at the village, a villager from another village has arrived via the minecart network, seeking help. Upon arriving at his savannah village, Gameknight, Hunter, Stitcher, Herder, Digger, and Crafter discover it is "snowing" snowballs and bones, destroying the crops. Hunter finds another sign by Herobrine. They quickly build a cobblestone roof over the village, being interrupted by a spider attack in the middle, but were quickly able to repel the attack. Gameknight discovers the monsters still think Herobrine is alive. After finishing, a villager from another village arrives, seeking help. Upon arriving at the next village, Gameknight and company discover it is raining sheep. The sheep killed whoever they landed on due to their weight. Gameknight and Herder surround the village well with water in order to save the sheep. While doing so, Gameknight discovers another sign by Herobrine. He also notices a small red glow around the sign. After digging a hole around it, he discovers it is a command block contraption that is summoning all the sheep. Gameknight then disconnects it's Redstone, thus stopping the sheep rain. Gameknight999 and company then arrive at the next village. Due to the fact that the monsters don't know about it, it is unfortified. Herder leaves the village to find wolves to tame. However, when returning to the village, his new wolves suddenly turn hostile, attacking whoever that moved. Digger finds another sign by Herobrine, and they sprint to it to disable the command block, inevitably killing some wolves. Upon dismantling the contraption, however, the wolves suddenly became peaceful. Soon later a villager, dripping wet, from another village comes, asks for help. He announces they cannot use the minecart system to get to his village as it is flooded. Since Gameknight999 and company couldn't use the Minecraft system, they walked there themselves through Bryce canyon, only to be trapped on both sides by thousands of spiders. Luckily, horsemen from another village led by Butch helped defeat the spiders. They arrived safely at a highly fortified village. Soon after arrival, giant holes reaching all the way to bedrock started appearing in the village, killing many, before Herder's wolves found the sign. Gameknight then disconnected the Redstone. Gameknight and company, along with Butch, ride to the village in the northeast. While they were just outside the village, lava suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blocked the entrance. Hunter then blew up a part of the wall using TNT to create an exit for the villagers trapped inside. More lava started appearing. Gameknight and company ran inside to save as many villagers as possible, while Herder stayed outside to launch fireworks to show the exit. After they exited the village, water started appearing, creating cobblestone and obsidian, trapping whoever was still inside. Digger found multiple signs outside the village, hinting that the same thing will happen to all villages. Judging from the signs, Gameknight deduced that there was a central timer controlling everything. Herder pointed out that "they don't have a map telling them where his timer is located" (131), giving Gameknight an idea to use a map to see if he can deduce where his timer is located. He crafts a zoomed-out map, discovering that all the targeted villages lied on a straight diagonal line, which pointed towards a tall mountain (named Olympus Mons after the tallest mountain in the solar system), the exact type where Herobrine would like to hide an evil mechanism. The entire village headed there, defending from a spider attack along the way. One of the spiders hinted that "the queen is ready to call more spiders at a flick of a switch" (154), which Gameknight deduced to be a command block. Herder then found an entrance marked by a sign on a hill. The entrance led to a tunnel laden with TNT traps. Luckily, Trapper, with her keen eyesight, was able to spot and disarm them. A captured skeleton hinted that the mechanism was hidden in a chamber that could be sneaked into by a small party. While it was being interrogated, Trapper found an entrance to the said chamber, but it was too heavily guarded. Gameknight, Hunter, and Butch left the company and went further down the tunnel. After fighting off some skeletons, the trio arrived at the main entrance to the chamber, which had a narrow bridge over a deep chasm leading to the mechanism. Gameknight bridged on the ledge toward the Shaivalak's command block while Hunter and Butch bridged on the other side. When Gameknight finally arrived at the command block, he realized that it was programmed to spawn 150 cave spiders upon activation. Being unable to delete the command, he changed it instead. As soon as he was finished, the villagers left behind entered and started to attack. Gameknight and Shaivalak started to fight, and Gameknight revealed that Herobrine was deleted. Shaivalak then pulled the lever to the command block, but since Gameknight altered it, it spawned 150 wolves instead of cave spiders, who immediately attacked the skeletons. Shaivalak viciously attacked Gameknight, but flaming arrows from Hunter and Stitcher finished her off. Gameknight advanced towards the mechanism but was stopped by Reaper riding a spider. With the help of Digger, he lured the spider towards him by mocking Shaivalak, then "spleefed" the spider jockey into the chasm, killing both Reaper and the spider. Gameknight then searched for the command block that would flood the villages with lava, and he changed the command block to teleport "10" (i.e. lava) to "175", just before the timer hit zero. Upon return to Butch's village, he discovered "175" meant sunflower as the entire village was filled with them. Lesson You are responsible for your actions. No one's voices define anyone else, and everyone is responsible for what they do, and no one else. Trivia *''The Phantom Virus'' has an allusion to The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien: **"'But somewhere among all these blocks is one that controls them all.' And in the darkness, binds them, he thought" (204). Category:Books Category:Herobrine's Revenge Category:Wiki